The Beginging (A Peddie story)
by Peddiemiller101
Summary: Patricia and Eddie were fast Enemy's, they fought, and called each other names. But through it all they still fell in love! this is a story about the Beginning of Peddie (I just rewrote some o the chapters! And fixed chapter 4!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Patricia's (POV)**

**I made my way down to breakfast and sat down in my seat next to Joy and an empty seat. "Umm why is there another seat"? "Oh that, right we have a new kid at Anubis" Trudy said. "Ok question I said, is this new kid a boy or a girl"? "A boy" Trudy said. "Ugh I replied that's all I need another boy"! "Hay" all the boys said. "Sorry" I said but it's true. "Whatever joy said I just hope he is cute". "Yep" all of the girls said except me. "Well I just hope he is not annoying or another Alfie" I said.**

**After breakfast Joy and I walked to school together except when we got there we had different classes which left me alone. At fourth period I made my way to the lounge with Joy with our lunches I had a sandwich, coke, and cookies. I saw a boy with dirty blonde hair in my seat sleeping. I kicked his legs and he instantly woke. "Hay"! he said. "What" I asked indecently? "Whatever" he said and tried to go back to sleep. I kicked his legs again and he yelled. "WHAT"! "My seat" I said. "No, and I am Eddie by the way" he replied smirking. "What I threatened that is my seat, who do you think you are, I can't believe you ugh get out"?! "You heard me no, oh and do you ever stop talking I should call you blabs no Yacker yep Yacker is good". "OK I said but isn't the seat wet"? "What" he asked confused? And right then I poured coke all over him from my lunch. "Come on Joy I said, enjoy the seat" I said to him and me and Joy walked away.**

**Joy's (POV)**

**After lunch I asked Patricia something. "Patricia" I said. "What" she asked annoyed? "Why did you do that" I asked? "Because we always sit there and he didn't move and he is new so I am warning him" she said smirking. "Ok but don't you think he is cute" I said? "No and even if you or anyone else did they won't anymore" she said and we walked to fifth period.**

**Back at home/ Patricia's (POV)**

**I was sitting there doing my homework on my laptop when I heard the door open. "Well if it isn't the Yacker" I heard a voice say. "No I said don't tell me your staying here". "Actually I don't like to stay anywhere to long" he said. "No you are aren't you"? "That's all we need another stupid boy in the House". "Will you slow your role there Yacker, it's hard to understand your accent he said in a mocking tone, cute but whinny". "Whinny"? I yelled. "Ya well I need to report to someone named Trudy"? "In there" I said pointing to the kitchen. "Thanks" he said and winked to me. "Ugh" I said and rolled my eyes.**

**Once it was time for dinner I walked to the dining room with joy and was about to sit in my seat when it was taken by Eddie. "Hay" I yelled at him. "What" he asked annoyed. "My seat" I said with glare. "Ugh why is everything yours" he replied. "Not everything that seat isn't and it had your name on it" I said! "Do I have to" he said. "Well I will let everyone else tell that to you, guys"I said toward everyone else in the room? "Yep" they all said I unison scared. "Well I suggested you listen to them unless you want what you got at lunch I said to Eddie. Ok", "ok" he said and sat down in the other chair. "Oh what happened at lunch" my friend Jerome asked? "Well I sat in her seat… no, no, no" everyone said! "And I said again she poured her coke on me". "Yep you got Patriciaed" joy said. "What" Eddie asked Confused? "Well it's when you get something poured on you by Patricia everyone has had it". "Yep a girl with an American accent said, I got it the first day I got here except with water". "Yes and I got it when I disagreed with her but with orange juice a girl with blonde hair" said. "Ya we have all been Patricaed"! "Ok" Eddie said.**

**Eddies (POV)**

**"So I have met Yacker here pointing to Patricia but who are the other lovely lady's"? "Joy….Amber…..Mara….Nina" all said in unison. "Oh well if someone would have told me the girls were so cute I would have come here sooner". "Oh stop" they all said in unison and blushed while the other boys were angry. After diner I went straight to bed tomorrow was Saturday and I wanted to get to know all the girls.**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note

**I know I just posted this but I wanted to say please read I know it's like season 2 but a little different and it will be different and get better please review and I had time to write because…..TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY YAY I have finally 12 years old I hope you like. Bye and thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: girls **

**Hey guys I am back I will try to update my stories evenly unless I get stuck please forgive me and I need ideas for any of my four stories **

**The beginning (a Peddie story) **

**Only boys **

**House of fairies **

**House of divergent **

**Please give me ideas and if you want a curtain one to be updated next please vote **

**Oh and by the way I have (ODD) obsessive divergent disorder yay**

Eddies (POV)

Ok so it was Saturday and I woke up and showered and went to see the girls. I went in the common room to see everyone there except Yacker it was almost 12:00 where is she I wake up at 12:00 not her I like to have my extra hours. "Hay girls" I said." "Oh hay Nina said what's up"? "Nothing umm where is Patricia" I asked? "Oh Nina said looking sad in her room sleeping like always she likes to sleep in Amber calls it her beauty sleep but Patricia calls it her extra hours!" That's what I say I thought to myself! "Ok I will be back" I said and went to Patricia's room with a glass of water. When I got to her room she was in her bed sleeping like a devil! I slowly went up to her but stepped on her blanket and she woke! "Hay" I said. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" she yelled! "Umm hanging" I replied? "In my room" she spat back. "Ya?" "Ok then can I have some water" she asked? "Ok" I replied and handed it to her worst thing I could have ever done she poured it on my head and threw the glass cup outside the door. "DON'T WAKE NE UP I NEED MY EXTRA HOURS" she shouted! I nodded scared and ran away.

Patricia's (POV)

Doesn't he know anything I mean he should know not to wake me up ugh boys I rolled my eyes and got dressed in my sick puppies shirt my fishnet leggings and shorts, and went down stairs.

Eddie was sitting there all wet and I smirked while all the boys looked happy and the girls mad. "Why did you do that" Nina said? "Because who comes in my room at 12:00 I should be sleeping now you all know that"! Ya they all nodded except Eddie. "Sorry Eddie said I wake up at 12:00 to I call it my extra hours and I didn't know girls need it." "Oh Patricia needs it for where we are going tonight" Jerome said smiling. "Oh ya its boys night out" I yelled and sat next to Jerome. "Wait its boys night out why is she going" Eddie said? "Because she is one of the guys, girl's night out is Sunday nights and she isn't invited". "Yep" I nodded. "Ok am I invited" Eddie asked? "Of course dude" Jerome said patting Eddie on the back. "Cool" Eddie replied. Then all the girls besides me left and I as talking to the guys about tonight. "So where we going" I asked them eagerly? "To an American football game" Jerome shouted! "Yes" I yelled back. "Cool you know I was the best player in my old school" Eddie said. "Oh really we'll not anymore" Alfie said. "Why not" Eddie asked? "Cause of Trixie here" Mick said patting my head. "What Eddie said surprised no way"! "Yes way I said no one in Frobisher academy ever beat me." "Oh we'll get ready to eat those words" Eddie said. "Bring it" I replied! "Ok let's go" he said! "What now" I asked? "Yep get ready and meet me outside" he replied. "Fine" I said and went upstairs.

Nina's (POV)

"That's no fair" I said! "Ya I know why does Eddie like Patricia does" Amber replied? "Well whatever Joy said I am happy for her and I like Mick anyway". "We know we all said together, that's all you talk about" I said. "Sorry" she replied! "Well we need to find a way for Eddie to not like her" Amber said. "Yep I said and fast"!

**Hoped you like review Peddiemiller101 OUT! Yes I am finally putting quotation marks sorry I am dumb for not doing it before **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Football? **

Patricia's POV

Eddie just challenged me to a game of American football I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous I am terrified! What if he beats me? What if I lose my tittle? He is from America I should be scared out of my mind! Oh well time to get out there.

By the time I was out there Eddie was all ready dressed an ready to go! "Ready" Eddie shouted across the grass? "Try me" I shouted back! "Ok let's do" it he said and charged at me! But I came at him with the same amount of speed and we both fell on the floor laughing. Hahaha! "That was awesome" I said still on the floor laughing. "Yep lets do it again" Eddie replied and helped me up this was going to be a long game!

After about two hours of charging and falling we didn't even play football all we were doing was making each other laugh it was time to get ready for "boys night out". "Hay Eddie" I asked? "Huh" he replied looking I my direction? "We have to go get ready" I said. "Ugh ok fine but I won" he said smirking! "No no I won" I shot back! "Nope" he said again. "I won" I shouted! "Ok fine it was a tie" he asked firmly? "Deal" I said we shook hands and walked back to the house still holding hands all the way back!

**Well that was short its 2:53 AM over here I haven't been on in ages! Sorry I was busy with my Instagram account yacker_weasel_peddie plz check it out! So I will write more now that summer is coming up only two weeks left of school for me! Ugh and I will be working on and only on the story thx so much for those who have supported me I love fanfiction plz review and peddiemiller101 out! **


End file.
